witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise
CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise is a series of games and upcoming graphic novels created by or based on a license from CD Projekt RED, the makers of The Witcher computer game. Unlike all previous adaptations of Andrzej Sapkowski's works, products in CD Projekt's The Witcher-franchise, aside from being mostly faithful to Sapkowki's books, are set in a common continuity and are graphically consistent with each other. The Witcher computer game A 2007 computer role-playing game based on Sapkowski's saga called The Witcher was developed by CD Projekt, and was released in Europe on October 26th, and the US on October 30th. It was advertised far more than its predecessor, and although it was CDProjekt's first game, it was recieved very well by reviewers in both the EU and the US. The computer game's plot is set 5 years after the end of Pani jeziora (the last book of the series). The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf console game The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf (Polish: Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka) is an upcoming console role-playing game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 by CD Projekt RED, most likely to be released no earlier than 2011 or 2012. While it will feature the same story as The Witcher PC game, based on the book series of the same name by Polish author Andrzej Sapkowski, it will use a new engine, created in cooperation with Widescreen Games, and a new action-based combat system. ''The Witcher: Crimson Trail'' mobile phone game The Witcher: Crimson Trail (Polish: Wiedźmin: Krwawy Szlak), also known as The Witcher Mobile is a mobile phone action game created developed by Breakpoint on the license from CD Projekt. It features Geralt in his youth as a promising young student, has just completed his training to become an elite monster slayer – a witcher. ''The Witcher: Versus'' browser game The Witcher: Versus is a Flash-based multiplayer fighting browser game, developed for CD Projekt RED by one2tribe and launched in 2008. The game has you create a character from one of three classes and challenge other players to deadly battles. When you first sign up for Versus, which is tied into your thewitcher.com forum account if you have one, you choose from one of three character classes: Witcher, Sorceress and Frightener. Card games Two card games based on CD Projekt's The Witcher computer game have been designed by Kuźnia Gier. One, Wiedźmin: Przygodowa Gra Karciana (The Witcher: Adventure Cardgame) has been published by Kuźnia Gier and is being sold in Polish gaming stores, while the other, Wiedźmin: Promocyjna Gra Karciana (The Witcher Promo Card Game) is a simpler game added to the collector's edition of The Witcher in some countries. Comics Currently, CD Projekt is preparing a new graphic novel series, based on the three most important short stories by Andrzej Sapkowski: Kwestia ceny (A Matter of Price), Miecz przeznaczenia (Sword of Destiny) and Coś więcej (Something More), as well as the five novels in the Witcher Saga. While the graphic novels are being written by Maciej Parowski, who wrote the previous series of Witcher comics in the early 1990s, they are going to be graphically consistent with CD Projekt's franchise, not with the previous comics. Category:Adaptations Category:CD Projekt Category:Games Category:Comics de:CD Projekt RED